herofandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Snake
|hobby = Smoking Making Missions Being with Partners |goals = Get revenge on Skull Face (succeeded) Kill Solid Snake (failed) |family = Unknown |friends = Big Boss, Kaz Miller, Revolver Ocelot, Quiet, DD, Code Talker, Paz Ortega Andrade (hallucination) |enemies = Solid Snake, Eli, Huey Emmerich, Skull Face, The Man on Fire, The Third Child |type of anti-hero = Doctor (Ground Zeroes) Vengeful(The Phantom Pain) Fallen(Metal Gear) |size = 200 }} Venom Snake is a minor character from "Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes", the main protagonist from "Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain" and the secondary antagonist from the original "Metal Gear" game. He was voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, who also voiced Big Boss, and played Jack Bauer. Erik Brown did motion capture, and Rudy McCollum did so for The Phantom Pain in the prologue. History Pre-Events The medic was born in 1932 in California, and served as a member of Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), and was combat medic. According to Big Boss, the medic was "always the best man we had", implying he was a phenomenal soldier, and his undying loyalty to Big Boss became one of the many reasons he was chosen as his body double. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes During his time as a medic, Venom Snake saved Big Boss's life during the destruction of MSF in 1975, and help get the bomb from Paz's stomach. When Paz sacrificed herself to save them from the other bomb in her body, the Medic saved Big Boss from taking the damage, causing him to have multiple injuries despite surviving. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain In 1984, after he was helped by the original Big Boss in the hospital, Venom Snake was saved by Ocelot was given command over the mercenary unit Diamond Dogs, which had been founded by Kazuhira Miller as a successor to MSF. While in charge, Venom Snake defeated the XOF unit and took vengeance on its leader, Skull Face. He would later have to euthanize his own men, who had fallen victim to a second outbreak on Mother Base and pursue Liquid Snake to purge the weapon developed by Cipher and employed by Skull Face. Metal Gear Venom Snake went on to command the military fortress of Outer Heaven during the time the real Big Boss returned to FOXHOUND. In 1995, Venom Snake was killed by Solid Snake, one of Big Boss's sons, in an operation commanded by the real Big Boss himself. Gallery 12141574_1013824108678560_4631119860646161697_n.jpg 12088261_1013846242009680_8380366521461598684_n.jpg|Venom Snake and Big Boss. Pic_z_027_aiv2v1.jpg|Venom Snake and Miller return to Mother Base after Snake rescues him from Soviet Forces. QuietSnakeLoveScene.jpg|Venom Snake and Quiet. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss-Skull-Face-Riding-Jeep.jpg|Skull Face and Venom Snake. Kaz_and_boss.png|Venom Snake and Miller before executing Skull Face. 2015-09-05_00003.jpg|Venom Snake confronting the Man on Fire. Eli_huey_big_boss.jpg|Venom Snake alongside Miller, Eli, Huey and Diamond Dogs soldier. Venom_snake_elegia.jpg|Demon Snake. Trivia *Though named Punished Snake, he is referred to as Venom Snake, and Snake or Boss. *There is a lot of foreshadowing that Venom Snake isn't Big Boss: **The player has to create an avatar, but it changes back to Big Boss' face when playing the prologue. **Both Miller and Ocelot remind him of many events, indicating the memory transfer didn't go all the way through. **Venom Snake doesn't speak much, unlike Big Boss, and didn't process fluency in languages such as Russian. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Fallen Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dissociative Category:Healers Category:Genius Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Global Protection Category:Elderly Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Vigilante Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Traitor Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Adventurers Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Amnesiac Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist